


only in my dreams

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: when iris starts having dreams about kissing her two best friends, she decides that's where it would stay and never planned to tell anyone about it. but unfortunately her element love isn't going to let that happen.





	only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting write something like since I first saw the show, I just never had an idea what write and was happy when I finally got an idea one. also this is gay.

Iris often had dreams of her and nathaniel kissing, in fact that was the only dream she would have repeatedly every night sense she realized she had a crush on him back when she was eleven. She had no problem with this sense it was something she wanted to happen. 

But recently her regular routine dream of her kissing him had changed to her kissing talia in a scenario where talia’s teaching iris how to read ephedia while in the girl’s secret library and iris stops her by kissing her. And would change to auriana in a scenario where they cuddle on the coach then start kissing.

Iris didn’t know why she would have dreams like that and didn’t plan on ever telling her friends about it. It would just be to embarrassing and awkward for everyone, so she would just keep it to herself.

Iris had just woken up from a dream where her and talia were kissing on the training ground. 

While trying to figure out why she was having dream’s of kissing her friends instead of kissing Nathaniel. auriana suddenly came running throw the door and jumped on iris while the blonde was still laying down. Iris noticed the hopeless look on the red heads face. 

What’s the matter auriana iris asked with concern as the red head took iris by her shoulders and began to shack her. 

Iris! I can’t take it! I just can’t do this anymore! I need help! 

Iris gently pushed her off of her so she could sit up. Auriana what in the world are you talking about? 

Auriana stood from iris bed and took a deep breath as she was a little afraid to be sharing this with her. Even if they were best friend’s it was still going to be embarrassing. 

Well I –I like talia! There I said it! I like her and don’t know how to tell her! 

iris was confessed um auriana, I’m sure she knows that you like her already. she likes you to, and me, and I like the both of you, Were all best friend’s auriana. 

Auriana now wore a look of somewhat disbelief. No! That’s not what I mean at all! I mean I like her! I want to date her and us to be girlfriends, maybe even get married!

Ok now iris understood why auriana was acting like this and acting was stranger than usual lately. oh I see, iris said wondering what to say to that but aurianna just continued. 

I was planning on asking her out soon and I hope she says yes but I have to be prepared for if she does want to go out on a date! So I uh -I was wondering if it be ok to um, practice kissing with you?

iris went wide eyed at this, did auriana just say what she thought she did? She wants to kiss her, well actually she wants to kiss talia, but she wants practice on me? Uh auriana I

– yes I know you don’t want to right? Auriana said cutting her off. but what if I promise to do all your chores for a year and then would you? Iris was tempted by this. 

Really ? The freckled blond asked. 

Really auriana said putting her hand over her heart. 

Iris paused to think about what she what would happen if she agreed to this, meaning her mind was blink because she didn’t have a clue what would happen if she agreed. Ok auriana I’ll let you practice kissing with me, iris said a bit shakily.

Great! don’t worry just close your eyes and pretend I’m nathaniel or something, I’m a fast leaner so this won’t take long.

Wait you want it do it right now but talia coul- 

auriana cut her again, it’s ok talia isn’t here she left to go to the store for milk sense were out. 

Oh? Then I guess it will be ok. iris got up and went to stand in the middle of the room. Ok than I think we should do this before she gets back iris said looking around her as if someone was watching. 

Right auriana said as she followed her to the center of the room and moved her face very close to iris .ok now just do like I said and close your eyes and imagine It’s nathaniel that’s kissing you auriana said as she processed in moving closer to iris’s face until the two were kissing.

Iris had done what auriana said and had her eyes closed and thought of nathaniel but at some point she opened her eyes to see her friend and felt oddly ok with the idea of kissing her. 

Suddenly she heard the front door open and close. Auriana hadn’t seemed to notice and continued kissing iris and before iris could end the kiss talia had already made her way to iris’s open bed room door and saw the two kissing. 

auriana opened her eyes and saw talia standing there with a look of shock. 

auriana immediately stopped the kissing iris and looked fearful as then golden eyed girl turned away from them and began walking back to the living room. No wait auriana ran after her while iris was at a lost for what had happened. 

First she was trying to figure out her dreams of kissing her two friends and then she actually was kissing one of her friends because that friend wanted to learn how to kiss her other friend and that other friend saw them kissing. A kiss that iris had liked and not because she thought of nathaniel but because she thought of nathaniel but for the person she was really kissing auriana.

 

I hope everything will be ok between those two, I’m sure auriana will fix it, hopefully. Iris decided now was a good time to get dressed for the day. Whatever the day would bring she might as will face it head on.

~

later on the two alien girls seemed to work things out. iris heard auriana ask talia out on a date and talia hesitate a little before saying yes or at least that’s what iris thought had happen, she wasn’t sure at the moment sense she had slammed into the training ground arena so many times she wasn’t sure of her own thoughts or memory capability anymore.

I’m sorry I keep failing to defend myself against your magic. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, iris told the team’s leader. 

talia frowned, are you sure you don’t know why? Iris looked in to her leader’s pretty and studious eyes and couldn’t help but give in and tell her what was really happening. 

Well actually yes I do um, I think it has something to do with those dreams I keep having because in them I- I’m uh well, I’m kissing nathaniel but those kinds of dreams are normal For me, I have those kinds of dreams all the time.

talia looked worried but didn’t say anything and let iris continue speaking. You see uh, there’s another vision of these dreams and instead of nathaniel, iris paused but soon continued it’s you or auriana, iris rushed out. What do you mean it was me or auriana?

iris was regretting her decision to tell talia but she knew she had to continue sense she had already gone to far to just turn back now. Um I mean that instead of kissing Nathaniel, I’m doing that with one of you.

Oh I see, talia said slowly so that was it, she thought to her self. I don’t know why I have dreams like that Iris explained, they just happen and I don’t get it.

You don’t have to worry Iris, love is your element so it’s probably just a weird side effect, and I’ll look into it for you if you want.

Yeah, iris said with relief evident in her voice that would help thanks talia. 

Ok then talia said walking over to iris. Iris looked up at talia and something made her heart locker pluset for a moment and before iris could stop her self she had jumped on talia and wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips.

After a few seconds she let her go and saw the shocked look on her leaders face. Talia seemed to be slightly flustered now, um, when I said I would look into it, that’s not quite what I meant. 

Oh my gosh! I’m sorry I don’t know what happened just now. I thought about kissing you, and then I was actually doing it. Not that I was thinking about kissing you! I mean I was but it didn’t mean anything like it does when I think about kissing Nathaniel. Even if I thought about it kissing you, I would never actually do it, not that I think about it or anything of course! Iris ran out breath from talking so fast and had to stop to catch her breath. 

talia was wide eyed at the long winded explanation but blinked and snapped out of It. 

It’s ok iris, I’ll be sure that research on that is the first thing I do when I get back from the restaurant tonight. The now pink haired girl thanked her.

Restaurant iris then said confessed, wait, are you going on date with auriana? 

Um yes I am talia said while blushing a bit. but don’t worry, I promise to find out what’s going on with you as soon as I get back talia reassured her and Iris smiled. 

I know you will talia just go have fun, ok? Uh talia stuttered right, thanks, I’ll see you later. Iris gave a wave goodbye as her leader left. iris lifted her heart shaped pendent necklace to her face and looked at it with worry in her eyes.

I wonder what’s going on. 

 

~

a few days later iris got up early to cook breakfast. She stood at the stove wearing a pink frilly apron wrapped around her waist flipping pancakes. 

iris saw auriana and talia enter the kitchen holding hands from out the corner of her eye. They had been doing that a lot sense their date. Clearly things had worked out between them and iris was happy for them.

Hey you two, iris said as she span around after turning off the stove, now holding a tray and placing the plates of pancakes on it. 

She walked over towards the table where the two were friends sitting. When iris gave her friends their plates she noticed talia held a large pink book with a heart that looked just like iris’s pendant on the front cover.

What is that? Iris pointed to the book in talias hands.

It’s a book about your element love and what it means to the ephedia royals. I thought reading it would help us figure out what was happening to you, and It looks like I was right, I’m positive I’ve figured what’s wrong with you, the xeris princess told with her with confidence. Really? The blonde half yelled, so you know what’s wrong?

Yes I do talia said and opened to the page in the book were she found her answer and laid it open in middle of the table for the girls’ to see. It’s actually not all that completed,.

According to this book, those with love as their element have always been very affectionate and the information that has been recorded about past generations shows that what is happening to you is really common. 

It looks like past ephedia generations with love as their element usual married their close comrades. For no matter how much they would try to hide their feelings their element would always take over them and cost them to reveal their true feelings to them Talia explained.

Yeah it’s really romance isn’t it iris? Auriana said and sighed dreamily.

iris stopped eating and started to think about this. So I can’t hide my feelings? I wonder why it hasn’t happened with nathaniel?

talia shrugged, it’s not a very common thing for it take over like that. It only happens when the person really doesn’t what anyone to find out about it.

iris blushed in embarrassment. I don’t want nathaniel to find out how I feel about him, the blonde said in confutation. 

But to lesser instant, talia told her, you’re ok with him finding how you feel about him, as long as he feels the same way as you. But I imagine you didn’t ever want us to figure out you had feelings for us right? 

iris froze at this, the freckled blonde wasn’t sure if she was more scared of the fact that talia and auriana now undoubtedly knew she had feelings for them or if she herself was scared of the fact she had feelings for them! 

The volta and xeris princesses seemed to sense iris’s fear and both put a hand on her shoulder snapping iris out of her from her frozen state. 

It’s alright iris, we don’t mind you loving us you know auriana said and laughed a little. 

Yes, your element is a complex one and we will always be here for you, no matter how many unexpected kisses we have endure from you, ok talia said and smiled.

iris warped her arms around both of her best friends and pulled them in for a hug. Thanks, I suddenly don’t know why I didn’t just say something about this to you two before. Of course you two wouldn’t care. You’re my friends.

Your hesitation was understandable, your planet has a lot of issues with gender and sexuality the xeris princess told her blonde friend. 

Iris released them from her hug with another question to ask. Do they have laws about that sort of stuff on ephedia to? 

Yes but those laws only apply to the royals because were expected to get married and have children in order to keep the royal bloodline going, the golden eyed girl explained. It’s true but even though me and talia are royals, were still going to get married any way! Right future wife, the red head said and turned to look at talia. Well, if it’s meant to be, it will be meant to be, talia said while taking auriana’s hands and holding it her own.

Aw iris cooed and talia blushed quickly letting go auriana’s hand’s costing the volta princess to make a face like a kicked puppy. 

Ok that’s enough of that, come on girls,.we have a concert to practice for and battle techniques to brush up on.

Their mocha skin brunette leader left the room with the two girls following behind her. 

auriana already having run up to her to walk next to her girlfriend. Iris just a few feet behind them smiled, yeah I guess there wasn’t anything to be scared of after all.

**Author's Note:**

> btw this was inspired by the shanila surprise episode when iris is dreaming of nathaniel.


End file.
